Wild Roses, Buch Zwei
by Tali1
Summary: Trunks und Goten konnten von Freezers Station fliehen, aber welches Unheil bringen sie damit über ihre Familien?
1. Kapitel 1

Credits: Dies hier ist das erste Kapitel vom zweiten Buch von „Wild Roses". Wer den ersten Teil nicht kennt, kann ihn hier auf ff.net unter dieser id finden: storyid=895984 oder eben, wenn man auf meinen Namen klickt.

Disclaimer: DBZ und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama und diversen anderen Leuten. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Story, sondern schreibe sie nur zur allgemeinen Belustigung (und weil ich's ein paar Leuten versprochen hab)

Autor: Tali1

Summary: Nachdem Goten Trunks dazu bringen konnte, mit ihm von Freezers Raumstation zu fliehen nehmen Unheil und Verhängnis ihren Lauf.

Warnings: YAOI; mentaler und physischer Missbrauch, später wohl auch etliche Tote

*************************************************************************************************

Buch zwei, erstes Kapitel

Tag eins

Morgende waren für Videl immer das Schlimmste und wenn sie, wie der heutige, grau und nebelverhangen waren, konnte sich die junge Wissenschaftlerin nur schwer dazu überreden, ihr  warmes Bett zu verlassen und sich der harten (und vor allem kalten!) Realität zu stellen. Sie knurrte leise und zog sich die Decke weiter über die Schultern, aber unterdrückte gleich darauf einen Fluch, als der zu kurze Stoff über ihre Füße rutschte und der ständige Durchzug in ihrem Zimmer eine Gänsehaut über ihre Haut schickte. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und schlang sich den Stoff um die Schultern, hätte vielleicht gelacht, als sie ihr Spiegelbild in der Schranktür gegenüber sah, aber sie hatte niemals von Indianern gehört und so sah sie die Ähnlichkeit auch nicht. Statt dessen warf sie einen missmutigen Blick auf den Radiowecker neben ihrem Bett und einen noch missmutigeren aus dem Fenster, das ihr - wie schon bereits erwähnt - nur graue Wolken und Nebel zeigte und quälte sich mit einem Stöhnen aus dem Bett.

Der Holzfußboden war kalt unter ihren Füßen und die Luft strich dort frisch über ihre Haut, wo ihr dünnes Nachthemd kleine Löcher aufwies, aber die junge Frau störte sich nicht daran. Sie taumelte in die Küche und drückte den Knopf ihrer Kaffeemaschine, bevor sie in die alten Klamotten vom Vortag stieg: Eine zerfranste Jeans und ein Hemd - das letzte Überbleibsel, das sie von ihrem Vater hatte, bevor er in einem der letzten Überfälle der Red Ribbon Armee ums Leben gekommen war. Sie drückte  aus einem Reflex heraus kurz ihr Gesicht in den weichen Flanell, tief inhalierend, obwohl sie wusste, dass dies albern war. Ihr Vater war seit mehr als einer Dekade tot und der Stoff schon so oft getragen, dass er schon fadenscheinig war, aber sie konnte sich nicht davon trennen. Er war immerhin das Einzige, was ihr von ihrem Vater geblieben war!

So lange sie sich zurück entsinnen konnte, hatten sie beide allein gelebt - Oberst Satan und seine Tochter - und eigentlich wusste Videl, dass sie den Verlust eigentlich schon längst hätte verwinden müssen, aber jedes Mal, wenn in der Vergangenheit das Thema aufgekommen war - ob nun mit einem Freund oder einem Therapeuten - hatten sich in ihr Vorhänge gesenkt und sie konnte nicht mehr hinter diese Mauer aus Pietät, Angst und ohnmächtiger Wut blicken. Es hatte Tage gegeben, an denen sie sich geschämt hatte, noch am Leben zu sein, an denen sie nichts aß und sich selbst verletzte, weil sie sich schuldig fühlte, damals nicht zusammen mit ihrem Vater und den anderen gestorben zu sein. Zwar war dies lange her, aber sie hatte noch immer die Narben an Händen und Seele - und beide schmerzten sie beständig.

Minuten später wurde sie aus ihren düsteren Erinnerungen gerissen, als die Maschine mit einem asthmatischen Röcheln bekannt gab, dass der Kaffee fertig war und mit einer Tasse des dampfenden Lebenselixirs und Toast kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ sich schwer auf die Couch fallen. Ungeduldig blätterte sie durch Fachjournale und Publikationen, zog Querverbindungen und neue Erkenntnisse aus dem Gelesenen und baute diese in Gedanken in ihre eigene Arbeit ein. Es gab kaum jemanden, der es auf dem Gebiet der Halbleitertechnik mit ihr aufnehmen konnte - sowohl Waffensysteme, als auch Raumschiffe wurden auf Grundlagen gebaut, die ihre Forschungen gelegt hatten und Videl war stolz darauf. Klar! Das hatte auch Nachteile, aber wer brauchte schon Freunde und Familie, wenn das Labor und ihr Quantensprungoszillator winkten?!

Sie biss gerade besonders herzhaft in einen Toast, als es an der Tür klingelte und mit einem gemurmelten „Moment!" pellte sie sich aus den weichen Kissen und schlurfte zur Tür. Für den Postboten war es eigentlich zu früh und Freunde hatte sie auch keine, die sie um diese Zeit besuchen würden. Miete und andere Rechnungen waren bezahlt und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann das letzte Mal ein Bote oder etwas ähnliches für sie gekommen war. So kratzte sie sich fragend in den Haaren und schaute erst einmal durch den Spion, bevor sie die Tür zur Seite gleiten ließ.

Der Mann, der vor ihr stand, fiel zuallererst durch seine gute Konstitution auf - er war früher bestimmt einmal Sportler oder Martial Arts Künstler gewesen, bevor auch er sich dem Alter hatte beugen müssen, aber seine Körperhaltung, die von Selbstvertrauen und absoluter Körperbeherrschung sprach, ließ erahnen, dass dieser Mann durchaus noch nicht aufs Altenteil geschoben werden konnte. Videls Gesicht glitt zurück in sein Gesicht und bemerkte zwei Narben, die sich kreuzförmig über seine linke Wange zogen und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Stirn in Falten legte, als sich irgendetwas im hintersten Winkel ihres Hirns regte. „Kenne ich Sie?"

Er neigte seinen Kopf. „Wenn ich eintreten dürfte?" Seine Stimme war ein befehlsgewohnter Tenor, weich, aber trotzdem mit der Bestimmtheit, die ihr Herz einen Moment aussetzen ließ und sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie beinahe noch einen Schritt zurückwich und ihm den Weg freimachte, aber noch rechtzeitig stoppte sie sich.

„Nennen Sie mir Ihren Namen!", verlangte sie mit leichtem Ärger in der Stimme zu wissen - Ärger, der sich nur teilweise auf ihren Besucher bezog, sondern zum größten Teil auf sie selbst, die sie so unvorsichtig gewesen war, einem Fremden die Tür zu öffnen. Was, wenn er ein Verbrecher war?

Der Fremde nickte noch einmal, als sei er zu einem Schluss gelangt, von dem sie nichts wissen konnte. „Ich sehe schon, dass ich ungelegen komme", zog er sich verbal zurück. „Hier ist meine Karte und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich sie heute um 11:00 Uhr zum Brunch ins „Chateau Glacé" einladen dürfte." Er nickte ihr zu und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, nachdem Videl seine Visitenkarte aus einem Reflex heraus akzeptiert hatte. Die junge Frau senkte ihren Blick auf das kleine Kärtchen aus handgeschöpftem Papier und erstarrte, als sie ein wohlbekanntes und tief verhasstes Symbol erkannte.

*

Zwei Stunden später fand sich Videl in einem noblen Einkaufsviertel wieder und mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, wurde ihr peinlich bewusst, dass sie sich in den Jeans und Stiefeln, die sie unter ihrem olivgrünen Parka trug, sehr von den anderen Passanten unterschied, wo die Männer eher lässige Hosen unter langen Mänteln und die Frauen, trotz der Kälte, Miniröcke, pelzgefütterte Boleros und andere niedliche Accessoires trugen. Videl hatte zuerst den Kopf geschüttelt über diese Unachtsamkeit - diese Leute waren zwar reich, aber das Wetter konnten sie sicherlich auch nicht bestimmen, aber eine kurze Szene, in der eine junge Dame ihre Luxuslimousine nur wenige Meter hinter sich herfahren ließ, um Einkäufe, ihre Pudel und auch sich selbst zu verstauen, falls es zu kalt werden sollte, belehrte Videl eines Besseren.

Der Wind pfiff recht kalt an diesem Morgen und die Gipfel der umliegenden Berge waren, wenn sie denn mal zwischen den Hochhäusern hervorlugten, von schweren Schneewolken verhangen. Sie zog die Schultern noch ein bisschen höher und vergrub die Hände noch ein bisschen tiefer in den Taschen und hoffte inständig, dass das Restaurant, in das der Fremde sie eingeladen hatte, warm war, obwohl der Name eher das Gegenteil versprach.

Die Straßen in diesem Viertel waren voll mit Menschen, alle schienen irgend etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, aber trotz allem herrschte eine Ruhe in Allem, die Videl mit einer merkwürdigen Angespanntheit erfüllte und sie bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzucken ließ. Aber nichts geschah. So stapfte sie weiter die Straßen entlang und holte in verschiedenen Abständen den kleinen Zettel hervor, auf dem sie sich Name und Adresse des Lokals notiert hatte.

„Suchen Sie mich?", erklang plötzlich eine belustigte Stimme hinter ihr und ließ sie herumschnellen.

„Oh! Da stecken Sie!" Die Wissenschaftlerin trat auf den Mann zu, der augenscheinlich aus einer Glastüre getreten war, an der sie gerade vorbeigegangen war. Er schlang seine Arme um sich selbst, denn er war nur kurz aus dem Restaurant getreten, als er sie erspäht hatte und hatte sich nicht damit aufgehalten, eine Jacke überzuwerfen. „Kommen Sie herein - ich hab uns einen Tisch am Fenster reservieren lassen!" Videl sah ihm kurz hinterher, als er wieder hinter der Glastür verschwand, bevor sie ihm langsam nachfolgte.

Das Interieur des Lokals ließ leider sehr die Gemütlichkeit missen, die Videl normalerweise vorzog, aber, so sagte sie sich, es war der perfekte Ort für Geschäftsverhandlungen. Und nichts anderes schien der Fremde im Sinn zu haben, als er sich ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte und eine Mappe hervorzog und ihr über den Tisch hinweg reichte.

„Sie wissen natürlich schon, wer ich bin", stellte er fest und lächelte wie jemand, der nichts anderes erwartet hatte, als Videl ihm mit einem kurzen Nicken antwortete. Natürlich wusste sie, wer er war. Nach kurzem Suchen entdeckte sie auch die andere Narbe, die sich quer über sein Auge zog und die, wie die Wissenschaftlerin wusste, vom letzten Kampf ihres Vaters stammte. Wut und Hass, die sie schon längst überwunden zu haben glaubte, wallten wieder in ihrem Inneren auf und sie musste sich sehr beherrschen, um ruhig zu bleiben. „Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte sie, um sich abzulenken und war stolz, dass ihre Stimme kaum schwankte.

Er deutete mit einer Hand auf die Mappe, die sie noch immer ungeöffnet in der Hand hielt. „Es steht alles da drin."

Irritiert schlug sie den Ordner auf und begann zu lesen, aber schon nach wenigen Momenten schlug sie die Mappe wieder zu. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?", fragte sie ihr Gegenüber.

„Im Gegenteil: Wir meinen es bitterernst."

Videl lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und dachte nach. Nun war klar, warum Capsule Corp. Interesse an ihr persönlich hatte, aber eine andere Frage blieb völlig ungeklärt: „Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass ich für Sie arbeiten würde?"

Sie rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er zumindest den Anschein von Unbehagen zeigte, aber trotz allem schien er nicht bereit, bei diesem Thema zurück zu stecken. „Wir hatten gehofft, dass Sie genug Abstand zu den damaligen Ereignissen gewonnen haben, um auch unsere Haltung zu verstehen." Er beugte sich vor und sah sie eindringlich an und entgegen ihrer festen Überzeugung merkte Videl, wie ihr Widerstand schrumpfte. „Ich kann Ihre Wut vollends verstehen, aber was Ihr Vater getan hat, war ein Verbrechen und wir haben uns zur Wehr gesetzt."

„Natürlich", antwortete sie kalt. Bitter fragte sie sich, was sie hatte anderes erwarten können und schloss die Mappe mit einem befriedigenden Klatschen. „Sie können sicher verstehen, dass meine Sicht der Dinge eine andere ist und ich unmöglich in einer Firma arbeiten kann, mit deren Management mich unüberwindbare Differenzen verbinden." Es bereitete ihr eine gewisse Genugtuung, als er seinen Atmen mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer ausstieß, aber sie war andererseits schon dabei, diese Begegnung aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen - so wie alles andere, was sie mit Capsule Corp., ihres Vaters Tod oder generell unangenehmen Dingen verband. Überrascht erstarrte sie, als sie eine Berührung an ihrer Hand fühlte.

„Warten Sie!", flehte er beinahe. „Warum können Sie die alten Geschichten nicht vergessen und bei uns von vorn anfangen?" Yamchu wusste im selben Augenblick, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er sah, wie sich ihre Augen verdunkelten und er schalt sich innerlich. Aber er konnte nicht mehr zurücknehmen, was er gesagt hatte und so redete er weiter, bevor sie ihn unterbrechen konnte: „Glauben Sie nicht, dass es langsam an der Zeit ist, ihren Vater in Frieden ruhen zu lassen und ein eigenes Leben zu beginnen? Wir haben ihre berufliche Entwicklung schon seit einiger Zeit verfolgt - uns blieb ja fast nichts anderes übrig", fügte er mit einem halben Lächeln hinzu, aber es gefror, als er auf ihrem Gesicht keine Wendung ausmachen konnte.

'Weiter!', gestikulierte sie kühl.

Yamchu räusperte sich kurz und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er dieses Gespräch noch retten konnte, aber schließlich fiel ihm nichts anderes ein, als den einmal eingeschlagenen Weg auch fortzusetzen. „Sie haben in den letzten Jahren wirklich erstaunliche Fortschritte gemacht und ich nehme an, nur ein Teil ihrer Forschungen ist je veröffentlicht worden." Er lächelte wieder ein bisschen. „Ich verstehe nicht viel von ihrem Fachgebiet, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass meine Frau und ihr Vater sehr beeindruckt von ihrer Arbeit sind."

Gegen ihren Willen fühlte Videl sich geschmeichelt: Seit sie zurückdenken konnte, hatte sie versucht, mit ihrer Arbeit Capsule Corp. zu schaden, die Firma wirtschaftlich ins Hintertreffen zu bringen oder zumindest ihren Gewinn zu schmälern - und trotzdem, so schien es zumindest, hegten diese Leute keinen Groll gegen sie. In ihrer Verwirrung fühlte Videl wie sich etwas in ihrem Inneren löste, aber sie lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf ihr Gegenüber.

„In der Position, die wir Ihnen bieten, werden Sie das dreifache Ihres momentanen Gehaltes verdienen und nennen wir die Dingen mal beim Namen", er hielt kurz inne, „Dort, wo Sie jetzt arbeiten sind Ihre Gaben vergeudet. Bei uns hätten Sie die Möglichkeit, Ihr Potential voll auszuschöpfen."

Videl blieb für einige Augenblicke ruhig sitzen, dann jedoch schüttelte sie mit einem enttäuschten Lächeln den Kopf. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es darauf hinaus läuft: Dieses ganze Honig-ums-Maul-Geschmiere!" Sie beugte sich vor und zischte ihn an, aber hauptsächlich war sie wütend über sich selbst, dass sie für einen Moment geglaubt hatte, jemand von der Capsule Corp. könnte auch nur einen Funken Ehre im Leib haben! „Ich werde bestimmt nicht zu Ihnen wechseln, nur damit Sie ihre gierigen Hände noch weiter in den Weltmarkt krallen können!"

Für einige Augenblicke saß Yamchu da wie ein begossener Pudel und blinzelte verwirrt, dann zogen sich seine Augenbrauen verstehend zusammen und Videl sah sich plötzlich wieder dem Krieger aus ihren frühesten Albträumen gegenüber. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell sich die Aura dieses Mannes von freundlich zu eiskalt verändert hatte.

„Natürlich!", spuckte er verächtlich. „Jeder, der in der CC arbeitet, hat nichts anderes im Sinn, als den eigenen Profit - wie habe ich _das_ nur vergessen können! Und natürlich fehlt uns zur absoluten Weltherrschaft nur noch eine kleine, unbedeutende Wissenschaftlerin, die in den Laboren unserer Konkurrenz dahinvegetiert." Sein Sarkasmus war bitter und verletzend, aber sie  mußte einsehen, dass auch sie selbst sehr verletzend gewesen war. „Wir haben keineswegs vor, Sie in die offiziellen Forschungen unserer Company einzubinden", fuhr er in versöhnlicherem Ton fort und sie stutzte kurz darauf, als ihr die Formulierung auffiel.

„In welche Art von Forschungen sind Sie involviert?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Wenn es etwas Illegales war und sie ablehnte – konnte sie sich ihres Lebens sicher sein?

Yamchu wies auf die Mappe, die noch immer wartend zwischen ihnen lag. „Es steht alles dort drin. Nehmen Sie's mit nach Hause, lesen Sie es durch und entscheiden Sie dann." Er stand ebenfalls auf und reichte ihr die Hand. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie sich zur Zusammenarbeit mit uns entschließen könnten." Er lächelte und Videl konnte nicht anders, als ihm die Hand zum Abschied wesentlich wärmer zu reichen, als sie es selbst noch vor fünf Minuten für möglich gehalten hatte.

*

Als Videl eine halbe Stunde später ihre Wohnungstür öffnete und in den warmen Dunst abgestandener Raumluft trat, wurde sie sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit bewußt, wie erbärmlich das Durcheinander von Geschirr, dreckiger Wäsche und Fachzeitungen auf einen Fremden wirken mußte. Und wenn es stimmte, dass die Wohnung eines Menschen sehr viel über seinen seelischen Zustand aussagte, dann wollte sie sich eigentlich selber nicht kennen.

Mit einem Schritt trat sie die Tür zu und mit einem weiteren über einen prallgefüllten Müllsack hinweg und ging hindurch ins Wohnzimmer. Die gleiche Sitzhaltung einnehmend, die sie heute Morgen eingenommen hatte – ohne Kaffee und Toast – nahm sie sich den Hefter vor und blätterte ihn unaufmerksam durch. Sie war eigentlich noch viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich auf theoretische Sachen konzentrieren zu könne, als plötzlich eine bestimmte Phrase ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Schneller und schneller flogen ihre Augen über die Seiten und als sie die gesamte Mappe durchgelesen hatte, legte sie sie zur Seite, nur um wenige Sekunden später noch einmal danach zu greifen.

Was dieses Ding an Informationen enthielt war unglaublich! Und wenn sich auch nur ein Bruchteil der Informationen als wahr herausstellen sollte... Nicht auszudenken, was das für Konsequenzen haben mochte!

Videls Blick streifte von der Mappe über ihre Wohnung hinaus zum Fenster und lange Zeit saß sie einfach nur da und betrachtete den milchigweißen Winterhimmel, dann, mit unerwarteter Aktivität, sprang sie auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Dies war ein Wendepunkt in ihrem Leben – sie spürte es! Was wenn sie auf dieses Abenteuer einging? Was, wenn sie es nicht tat?! Ihr Wanderung fand ein abruptes Ende und sie starrte angewidert hinunter auf einen Berg ganz besonders ungewaschener Wäsche und sie faßte einen Entschluß: Morgen würde sie ihr Erspartes abheben und einen Flug in die westliche Hauptstadt buchen und dann würde sie sich ihrer Vergangenheit und ihrer Zukunft stellen.

* * *

„Die strukturelle Integrität der Hülle ist auf dreiundzwanzig Prozent gesunken; Ausfall der primären Leitsysteme steht bevor; die Energie..." 

Trunks fluchte ausgelassen vor sich hin, während er in dem Zwei-Mann-Shuttle rotierte, um zumindest die notwendigsten der Systemfunktionen des kleinen Schiffes aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hatte schon lange aufgehört, auf die Schadensdurchsagen des Computers zu achten, alles was für ihn zählte, waren die unzähligen kleinen Lämpchen, die überall im Cockpit verstreut auf Schäden und beginnende Zerstörung hinwiesen. Verbissen reparierte und flickte das Notwendigste, das erste Mal dankbar, dass seine Mutter ihn praktisch gezwungen hatte, sich mit Mechanik und Elektronik auseinander zu setzen. Er knallte eine Schalung zu und riß eine andere auf, stürzte sich in das elektronische Chaos dahinter und murmelte dunkel vor sich hin.

Eine erneute Detonation schüttelte das Schiff, brachte das überbeanspruchte Metall dazu, sich mit ohrenbetäubendem Quietschen zu verbiegen und erweckte eine neue Armada roter Lichtpunkte zum Leben. Trunks klammerte sich panisch an eine Metallstrebe und versuchte, das protestierende Rumoren seines Magens zu ignorieren, als für einige Sekunden die künstliche Gravitation flackerte, bevor sie sich wieder stabilisierte.

Trunks schnellte zum Cockpit herum, wo Goten ebenso wild und vehement fluchte wie er versuchte, das kleine Scoutschiff durch den dichten Hagel aus Ki-Strahlen und Ki-verstärkten Bomben hindurch zu steuern. Ein haarfeines Netz aus Rissen hatte sich über mehrere Bildschirme und den Hauptbildschirm gelegt, der jetzt eine leicht verzerrte Version des Planeten zeigte, auf den sie zuhielten. Sie hielten direkten Kurs auf den zentralen Kontinent des roten Planeten, auf seine Hauptstadt, die sie, wenn die Götter es wollten, vielleicht doch noch erreichen würden, da Goten mit voller Kraft auf sie zuhielt.

Das letzte Wort zwischen ihnen war bereits vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit gewechselt worden, aber das war egal - alles, was jetzt noch zählte, war, dass Trunks das Schiff schneller reparierte als die planetaren Verteidigungskräfte Vegeta-seis es in Stücke schießen konnten. Denn daran haperte es nämlich...

Der Captain hatte sich schon hundertmal dafür verwünscht, ausgerechnet einen Armee-Shuttle genommen zu haben - sicher, die Maschinen waren für schnelle Langstreckenflüge gebaut worden und im Allgemeinen sehr zuverlässig, aber es war unendlich dumm gewesen, wie es dem Menschen jetzt erschien, mit ebendiesem Schiff zu ehemaligen Erzfeinden Freezers zu fliegen UND darüber hinaus nicht nachzuprüfen, warum das Schiff im Reparaturdock gelegen hatte. ‚DummdummDUMM!'

'Alles hätte an diesem Scheißteil kaputt sein können - bloß mit der Kommunikation hätte ich nie gerechnet!' Trunks ließ einen Akku-Schraubenschlüssel fallen und klammerte sich wieder einmal an die nächstbeste Stützstrebe, als er einen gewaltigen Ki-Strahl auf ihr Schiff zurasen sah, dem Goten erst im allerletzten Moment auswich und wieder einmal die Schwerkraft aussetzte.

„Goten, gottverdammich, flieg nicht wie ein Irrer! Es reicht schon, wenn deine Leute uns umbringen wollen, da musst du ihnen das Schiff nicht noch in Einzelteilen servieren!" Er fluchte ausgelassen weiter, als der Saiyajin im Pilotensessel lediglich mit einem genervten Zischen und einer rüden Geste antwortete und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Er strich sich mit einer Hand seine widerspenstigen Haare aus den Augen, angelte mit der anderen nach ein paar umhertrudelnden Werkzeugen, bevor er, die Beine an „seiner" Strebe verhakt, mit den Reparaturen fortfuhr.

Während er eine neue Abdeckplatte von der Elektronik des Schiffes entfernte und sich freudestrahlend in das Chaos dahinter stürzte, musste er allerdings neidlos zugeben, dass dies wohl trotz allem sein atemberaubendster Einsatz war. Die Saiyajin, gegen die sie kämpften, waren unglaublich schnell und gewandt und schon bald war den beiden Männern aufgegangen, dass sie mit ihren Schiffswaffen und deren antiquierten Zielcomputer nichts gegen diese erfahrenen Kämpfer ausrichten konnten und deshalb beschränkten sich ihre Manöver seit geraumer Zeit nur noch auf dem Ausweichen der Schüsse und dem möglichst schnellen Erreichen des Planeten. Der Captain war sich bewußt, dass sie ihr Leben nur dem Umstand verdankten, dass die Krieger, auch wenn sie Spitzenkräfte darstellten, trotz allem recht schwach und ungeübt waren. Was könnten sie sein, wenn Freezer ihrem Volk nicht das Kämpfen verboten hätte?

‚Hab ich dich, Bastard', schnurrte er zufrieden, als er einen defekten Schaltkreis in der Energieversorgung der Schwerkraftkontrolle entdeckte und ihn mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen austauschte. Mit einem leisen „plop" setzte die Schwerkraft wieder ein, brachte Trunks' Werkzeuge dazu, auf den Boden zu fallen und zur Seite zu rutschen und nun ging Trunks auf, warum seine Alarmsirenen geschrillt hatten... Mit einem spitzen Schrei fiel er zu Boden, der, Murphy's Gesetz gehorchend, natürlich nicht dort war, wo er zuvor gewesen war, sondern auf der Backbordseite des Schiffes und dummerweise genau gegenüber der Schwerkraftkontrolle.

„Scheiße, Trunks! Willst du, dass ich kotze?!", schrie Goten über das allgemeine Gedröhne des Antriebs hinweg und rieb sich grimassierend über eine übel blutende Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe, die ihm wohl eines der umhertrudelnden Werkzeuge verpaßt hatte.

„Moser nicht rum und konzentrier dich auf deine Arbeit", zickte der Captain zurück und fühlte sich zutiefst in seiner Ehre verletzt. „Immerhin funktioniert es ja."

Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und bekam eine Strebe zu fassen, an der er sich einhändig hinaufhangelte und seinen wilden Feldzug gegen die Unzulänglichkeiten der Technik fortsetzte. Gleich darauf aber drehte er sich zurück nach vorn, als ein greller, gelber Lichtschein das leuchtdiodendurchsetzte Dunkel ihres Schiffchens verdrängte. Von dem, nun erfreulicherweise recht nahen, Planeten wurde gerade in diesem Moment ein schier unglaublich großer Ki-Ball ausgesandt und Trunks Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er das Ungetüm auf sie zurasen sah und er wartete angespannt auf Gotens Ausweichmanöver - das nicht kam. Sein Kopf ruckte herum und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem Warnruf, aber er holte nur entsetzt Atem als er Gotens Figur haltlos über der Lehne seines Sitzes hängen sah. Im Licht des anrasenden Energiemonstrums konnte er erkennen, wie noch immer Blut von der Schläfe des Saiyajin tropfte.

„Scheiße!" Trunks hechtete nach vorn und ergriff die Steuereinheit, tippte in Windeseile Koordinaten ein, während er zwischendurch immer wieder panische Blicke zwischen dem Fenster und Gotens regloser Gestalt hin und herfliegen ließ. Unendlich langsam, wie ihm schien, neigte sich das Shuttle zur Seite. Trunks hämmerte weiter wie besessen auf das Touch-Pad ein, hoffte, betete und fluchte, dass das Schiff sich noch rechtzeitig aus der Schussbahn entfernen konnte, aber mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde das Ungetüm größer und größer, füllte mittlerweile den gesamten Bildschirm aus und überließ es den wenigen noch funktionierenden Anzeigen zu berichten, dass das Shuttle gerade in die Atmosphäre Vegeta-seis eingedrungen war.

Weniger als zwei Sekunden blieben ihnen noch, so schätzte er, bis sie zu Asche verglühen würden - die Kanzel war von einem schmutzigen gelben Licht erfüllt, das immer wieder von roten Blitzen durchzuckt wurde, aber plötzlich wurde ein schmaler Streifen Braun am rechten Bildschirmrand sichtbar.

'Ja, JA!', jubelte Trunks innerlich. Sein Blick heftete sich wie hypnotisiert auf die Kuppeln des Gebirges, die durch einen stetig größer werdenden Streifen sichtbar wurden. 'Wir schaffen es!' Der Captain umklammerte die Steuereinheit mit einer Hand und versuchte mit der anderen das Schiff zu stabilisieren, als sie plötzlich von einer weiteren Detonation erschüttert wurden. Erschrocken schnellte Trunks herum, und sah, wie sich die Hülle im hinteren Bereich des Schiffes rot verfärbte, als die Energie eines Ki-Strahles das Metall erhitzte und es sich schließlich zu verformen begann. 

„Oh mein Gott...", flüsterte er entsetzt und merkte wie alle Farbe sein Gesicht verließ.

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte Trunks sich einer Panik nahe, aber beinahe sofort sprang seine Kommando-Konditionierung ein und verdrängte jegliche hormoninduzierte Reaktion aus seinem Bewußtsein. Er raffte sich auf, hievte Goten zurück in seinen Sessel und legte dem jungen Mann die Haltegurte an, bevor er sich selbst in den zweiten Sessel fallen ließ und die Prozedur wiederholte. Er hatte die Verschlüsse gerade einrasten lassen, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zu hören war, bevor mit einer Explosion die gesamte Rückwand des Schiffes wegflog und auf einen Schlag alle Lichter verloschen und es totenstill wurde, als die Luft, die sich in dem Schiff befand in die obere Atmosphäre Vegeta-seis gesaugt wurde.

‚Tja. Das war's wohl', stellte er mit Gleichmut fest und streckte die Hände nach den Kontrollen aus, die ihm vor dem schwarzen, absolut toten Leitsystem vollkommen unsinnig vorkamen. Wenn er so drüber nachdachte, war dies wirklich ein beschissener Zeitpunkt für das Schiff, den Geist aufzugeben und sie so kurz vor ihrem Ziel wie einen Stein auf den Planeten knallen lassen und in der Wüste nur einen Fleck zu hinterlassen, der mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer Stubenfliege nach der Kollision mit der Fliegenklatsche aufweisen würde, als mit zwei jungen, intelligenten Männern in der Blüte ihres Lebens. Er sah zu Goten hinüber, der noch immer bewußtlos war und der jetzt sterben würde, ohne sein Zuhause, nach dem es ihn so verlangt hatte, wiederzusehen und ohne überhaupt noch einmal das Bewußtsein wiederzuerlangen.

Auf dem Bildschirm, der jetzt wie ein ganz normales Fenster funktionierte, sah er wie sich die Umrisse einer Metropole aus dem eintönigen Rotbraun des Wüstensandes herausschälten und er grinste freudlos als ihm aufging, dass sie die Hauptstadt des Planeten wohl doch noch erreichen würden. Tot zwar, aber immerhin dort wo sie hingewollt hatten.

Grelle Lichtpunkte erschienen hinter seinen Augen, als er aufgrund der viel zu dünnen und kalten Luft langsam an Sauerstoffmangel zu leiden begann. Frierend sackte er zurück in seinen Sessel und starrte unbeeindruckt auf das großartige Panorama, dass sich unter ihnen auszubreiten begann: die Stadt lag auf einem natürlichen Hochplateau, umgeben von Gebirgen, die sich teils sanft, teils steil in den Himmel streckten. Die Farben der Umgebung schienen mit ihren hellen Gelb- und Rottönen ein lichtes Pendant zum Himmel zu bilden, der in einem düster-wütenden Rot glühte. Was Trunks allerdings vermisste war grün. Hier und da konnte er spärliche Flecken von gelbgrün oder pastell ausmachen, die auf Pflanzen hinwiesen, aber ansonsten erstreckte sich unter ihm eine riesige Wüstenlandschaft soweit er blicken konnte.

'Ich frage mich, warum sie ausgerechnet hier, in dieser lebensfeindlichen Umgebung, eine Hauptstadt gebaut haben? Und wenn ich schon mal dabei bin...', er wimmerte in einer Mischung aus Ärger, Frustration und Verzweiflung als er sah, wie sie den Türmen der Stadt immer schneller entgegenrasten, '...Warum, zum Teufel, haben diese gottverdammten Dilettanten kein automatisches Notfallprogramm eingebaut? So was wie Fallschirme oder Schleudersitze? Haben die nie damit gerechnet, dass es mal einen Totalausfall der Systeme geben könnte?!' Der Captain schnaubte abfällig als er einsah, sich mit der Tatsache abfinden zu müssen, dass er sterben musste, weil irgendein Idiot vergessen hatte, einen Fallschirm einzubauen. Er warf einen wütenden Blick zu Goten, der noch immer im Land der Träume weilte und war sich sicher, dass er selbst sich in der weniger beneidenswerten Situation befand. 

In der Stadt konnte er jetzt schon das dichte Straßennetz erkennen, die Hochhäuser und breiten Prunkboulevards. Einige ebene Flächen, größer als sonst, schienen Parks und Grünanlagen darzustellen, obwohl sie im selben trüben ockerbraun dalagen. Die planetaren Verteidigungskräfte hatten das Feuer eingestellt – wohl aus Angst, Unschuldige zu verletzen, wenn sie im Luftraum über der Hauptstadt herumballerten und das Problem würde sich in einigen Sekunden sowieso von allein erledigt haben: Das Schiff hatte seine endgültige Geschwindigkeit erreicht und Trunks schätzte, dass sie in vielleicht zehn Sekunden aufschlagen würden.

'Hoffentlich sterbe ich gleich, denn ich hab keine Lust...' „Ich IDIOT!!", schrie er plötzlich, als ihm siedendheiß einfiel, dass es durchaus ein automatisches Rettungssystem in den Shuttles gab. Er riss sich aus seinen Gurten los und hangelte sich unter wüsten Beschimpfungen nach hinten, verzweifelt hoffend, dass die Konstruktion die frühere Detonation überstanden hatte. Erleichtert ließ er seinen Atem entweichen, als er den Hebel fand und ihn, sich mit beiden Beinen fest gegen den Luftsog stemmend, herunterdrückte. Während er sich zurück in seinen Sessel schwang hörte er beglückt, wie die um den Rumpf herum angebrachten Sprengladungen explodierten und sich die Kunststofftragflächen entfalteten, die in Notfällen wie ein Fallschirm die Sinkgeschwindigkeit herabsetzen sollten und im anschließenden Gleitflug das Manövrieren ermöglichten. Dieses System funktionierte rein mechanisch und ließ sich nur über Zugleinen steuern, die vom Heck aus nach vorn liefen und jetzt natürlich lang gekappt worden waren, aber es bestand trotzdem eine gute Chance, dass ihr Fall durch günstige Luftströmungen gebremst werden würde.

Der Captain hatte sich gerade wieder gesichert, als ein harter Ruck durch das Schiff ging: der Rumpf war in einen Aufwind geraten und die Luft, die sich unter den Flügeln sammelte, bremste die Geschwindigkeit des Gefährtes beträchtlich. Der Captain jubelte innerlich, aber wagte es noch nicht, seiner Freude laut Ausdruck zu verleihen - sie waren noch immer sehr schnell, weniger als einhundert Meter trennten sie von der Oberfläche und...

Endlich schlug das Schiff auf. Seine beiden Insassen wurden wild herumgeschleudert, nach vorn in die Konsolen gedrückt, als sich die Nase des Schiffes in den Sand bohrte, und anschließend von den Gurten zurückgerissen. Metall verbog sich kreischend, Sand und Glas spritzte den beiden Männern ins Gesicht, als die Frontscheibe unter dem Aufprall zerbarst. Trunks fühlte sich in mindestens drei Richtungen zugleich gerissen, wurde in den Gurten hin und her geschleudert und mindestens einmal dachte er ein Arm oder Bein wäre gebrochen worden. 

Sein Magen hob sich bedenklich, aber gerade als er dem Drang nicht mehr wiederstehen konnte, kam das Wrack zu einem abrupten Halt, als es gegen etwas sehr Hartes stieß und Trunks wieder nach vorn geschleudert wurde. Mit einem trockenen Knall zerrissen seine Gurte und er wurde durch die Frontscheibe aus dem Shuttle herausgeschleudert. Sand schluckend, und verzweifelt nach Luft ringend, die ihm beim Aufprall aus den Lungen gepresst worden war, überschlug er sich mehrere Male, bevor er rutschend und schliddernd auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam. Verwirrt über die plötzliche Ruhe, blinzelte er und versuchte ein klares Bild von der Umgebung zu bekommen. Aber seine Sicht verschwamm immer mehr, kehrte manchmal zurück, aber verschlechterte sich zusehends. In dem Moment als sich ein dunkler Schatten in sein Gesichtsfeld schob, die die gleißende Sonne zumindest teilweise verdeckte, setzten auch die Schmerzen ein, die bis jetzt durch den Schock, den er erlitten hatte, betäubt worden waren.

„Gott sei Dank, ich lebe noch!", flüsterte er kraftlos, als er die dunkle Gestalt, die über ihm aufragte als einen saiyanischen Soldaten erkannte.

Der Mann lachte kurz, als er die Worte hörte. „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre nicht so sicher, ob dies ein Grund zur Freude ist...", er riss Trunks am Kragen seiner Uniform vom Boden hoch und grinste ihm böse ins Gesicht, „...Mensch." 

Aber seine Worte fielen auf taube Ohren, als der Captain einfach das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

Vegeta blickte verwundert hinunter auf die schlafende Gestalt des Menschen. Er fand es befremdlich diesen Mann zu sehen, der einer Rasse angehörte, die selbst Freezers schwächsten Truppen kaum nennenswerte Gegenwehr entgegensetzen konnte, von der aber oftmals im selben Atemzug von großen Kriegen, zerstörerischer Technologie und Kampfeslust die Rede war. 

„Durch die relativ große Ähnlichkeit in der Physiologie von Menschen und Saiyajin konnten wir einen Regenerationstank so justieren, dass der Mann vollständig geheilt werden konnte." Der König hob seinen Blick und ließ sich nicht anmerken, falls er die letzten Worte des Mediziners nicht gehört hatte, der schon seit einigen Minuten ununterbrochen über den Zustand des Menschen referierte - offensichtlich hellauf begeistert davon, endlich ein Exemplar von Freezers neuesten Spielzeugen untersuchen zu können. Vegeta warf noch einmal einen Blick hinunter auf den Ahnungslosen, bevor er sich gelangweilt abwandte und an eines der Fenster der ehemaligen Botschafter-Suite trat.

„Was ich sehr merkwürdig finde, Mylord, ist die Tatsache, dass die meisten Verletzungen erst entstanden, nachdem sie gelandet waren, beziehungsweise, als er das Bewusstsein verlor. Nicht, dass er nicht schon vorher beträchtlichen Schaden genommen hätte, aber die wirklich lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen entstanden eben erst, nachdem er gelandet war."

Diese Worte weckten erneut das Interesse des Herrschers, der seinen Kopf wandte und über seine Schulter sah, das Gesicht noch immer eine Maske aus vornehmer Langeweile. „Welcher Art waren die Wunden?", fragte er leise und wußte, dass die Akustik seine Stimme quer durch den ganzen Raum trug..

„Verschiedenster Art, mein König", antwortete der Wissenschaftler eifrig. „Einige Frakturen in der Knochenstruktur, innere Blutungen und Unterversorgung einiger Gewebe, extremer Abfall des Blutdruckes in der oberen Körperregion, während die Blutgefäße in den niederen Körperteilen teilweise geplatzt sind. Aber wie gesagt, sie traten erst nach der Landung auf."

„Hm", war die einsilbige Antwort des Königs. Vegeta verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich an den Fensterrahmen, die schwarzen Augen wieder unverwandt auf die Landschaft gerichtet, die sich unter ihm ausbreitete. „Und weiter?"

Der Techniker zuckte kurz zusammen, befürchtete seinen Herrscher zu verärgern, der nicht gerade für seine Geduld bekannt war. „Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt - die Verletzungen gleichen jenen, die im Archiv beschrieben wurden, nachdem unsere Krieger das erste Mal auf GolumanVII gelandet waren, also Wunden, die nach dem Einwirken extremer Schwerkraftverhältnisse entstanden. Es ist nichts genaueres bekannt, Sir, aber ich glaube, dass die Gravitation auf Chikyuu nur einen Bruchteil der unseren beträgt."

„Aha", machte Vegeta und klang wie zu Tode gelangweilt. Was interessierte es schon, wie die Schwerkraft auf irgendeinem kleinen Dreckball von Planeten war, der sowieso bald im All kühlende Asche sein würde, wenn Freezer das Interesse an seinen Haustierchen verlor. Der König wandte sich vom Fenster ab und durchmaß mit wohlgesetzten Schritten den Raum. Der dicke, antike Teppich dämpfte seine Schritte zur Lautlosigkeit. „Er sieht nicht so aus, als wäre sein Zustand kritisch. Ist ein Stasisfeld in der Apparatur?" Vegeta meinte die kleine, tickende Computereinheit, die die Körperfunktionen des Alien überwachten.

„Nein, mein König."

„Warum treten dann diese gravitationsbedingten Verletzungen jetzt nicht auf?"

Der Techniker erbleichte, als er Vegeta genau das ansprechen hörte, von dem er gehofft hatte, das es nicht zur Sprache käme. „Ich weiß es nicht, mein König", gestand er schließlich seine Unwissenheit ein.

Der Blick des Potentaten hob sich und rastete für einige Sekunden auf denen des anderen Saiyajin, bevor Vegeta in einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Ärger den Mund verzog und den schwitzenden Mann mit einer Handbewegung entließ. Der Techniker machte auf den Fersen kehrt und verließ erleichtert das Zimmer.

Nachdem sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken geschlossen hatte, kehrte Vegetas Blick zurück auf die endlosen Ebenen ehemals fruchtbarer Erde, die nun in eine leere Wüste verwandelt waren. Müßig folgten seine Augen Sandteufeln und Staubwolken, die über die leeren Straßen seiner Stadt tanzten und, er erlaubte sich für kurze Zeit den Luxus an nichts zu denken, während er darauf wartete, dass der Mensch zu sich kam.

Vielleicht zehn Minuten waren so vergangen, als ein leises Hüsteln die zum Schneiden dicke Stille durchbrach. Vegeta ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken, falls er welche empfand, und hob nur, ohne sich umzudrehen, eine Augenbraue als er die Energie des Eindringlings erkannte.

„Du solltest zur Abwechslung auch einmal die offiziellen Korridore und Flure benutzen, Sohn. Es könnte sonst der Eindruck entstehen, du würdest spionieren."

Ein freudloses Lachen antwortete ihm, gefolgt von dem Geräusch leiser Schritte und dem Schleifen eines Mantels über den Boden. „Und für wen sollte ich spionieren, Vater? Für deine Feinde unter den Fürsten der südlichen Inseln, die sich kaum noch daran erinnern können wie Wasser, geschweige denn etwas zu Essen, ein zivilisiertes Heim oder dein Gesicht aussieht?" Gohan trat neben seinen Vater und blickte ebenfalls hinunter in die Stadt. „Oder für Freezer, der für das ganze Elend verantwortlich ist und jeden Saiyajin lieber heute als morgen tot sehen würde?" 

Es klang in den Ohren des Potentaten noch immer fremd, wenn er seinen Sohn mit einer solchen Bitterkeit sprechen hörte, aber wer würde bei dem, was sie in den letzten Jahren durchgemacht hatten nicht verbittern?

„Ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr, unser Volk so leiden zu sehen. Deshalb ziehe ich es vor, in den Katakomben zu leben und zu arbeiten."

Vegeta drehte bei diesen Worten seinen Kopf und musterte seinen Sohn scharf. „Ich habe keinen Schwächling großgezogen."

„Nein, das hast du nicht. Keine Sorge...", er drehte sich um und ging zum Bett des Menschen, ließ spielerisch seine Finger durch die leichten Haarsträhnen streichen „... du hast keinen Feigling als Sohn und Erben. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, Vater, werde ich wissen, wo mein Platz ist und zusammen mit dir kämpfen." Gohan zog seine Hand zurück und ballte sie zur Faust.

„Dann solltest du deinen Pflichten nachkommen und präsent sein", entgegnete der Herrscher. „Es gehen schon die wildesten Gerüchte über dich um – das, nachdem du dich mit einem Harem von hundert Frauen in ein einsames Schloß zurückgezogen hast, um den Planeten neu zu bevölkern, ist nur das dümmste." Das Lächeln, dass sich auf dem Gesicht des Monarchen spiegelte war alles andere als gnädig. „Aber es gibt andere Gerüchte dort draußen, und genügend skrupellose Leute, um sie zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen und gegen dich zu richten."

„Pah!", machte Gohan. „Dieses Gerede existiert immer – egal, ob ich im Thronsaal hinter deinem Thron stehe oder nicht und ich kenne auch ein paar Gerüchte, Vater!", sprach er weiter und seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Knurren. „Die Leute fragen sich, warum du sie in Scharen krepieren lässt, ohne etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."

Vegeta wirbelte herum und hatte die Hand schon zum Schlag erhoben, als der Vorderarm seines Sohnes den Angriff abblockte und ihm Augen entgegenstarrte, die genauso wütend waren wie seine. „Ich frage mich das Gleiche!", schrie Gohan und alle Ruhe und Vornehmheit waren aus seinem Gesicht und hatte dem verzweifelten Tier Platz gemacht. „Ich frage mich, wie du dieses Elend noch immer ertragen kannst? Wir krepieren zu Tausenden und das einzige, was du tust ist dastehen und auf ein Wunder warten! Vater," die Hände des Prinzen hoben sich flehentlich, „ich bin es leid - lass uns unsere Streitkräfte sammeln und in den Krieg gegen Freezer ziehen! Ich habe das, was von dem Shuttle übrig ist untersuchen lassen und einige neue Technologien für uns sammeln können. Wenn wir diese Technologien in unsere Waffensysteme einbauen haben wir..."

„NICHTS haben wir - außer ein paar halbverhungerten Skeletten und einem lebensmüden Kronprinzen", unterbrach der König die Tirade seines Sohnes scharf. Er hatte seinen Sohn am Kragen gepackt und schien kurz davor, ihm Verstand einprügeln zu wollen. „Ich weiß nicht, von wem du diese Macke hast, aber wir hatten vor dreißig Jahren keine Chance gegen Freezer und haben sie jetzt erst Recht nicht! Und was diese „neue" Technik angeht - wenn du einmal in die Schiffsdaten geschaut hättest, anstatt wie ein Müllsammler die letzten paar funktionierenden Systeme zusammenzuklauben, so hättest du bemerkt, dass dieses Schiff schon vor zehn Jahren angefertigt wurde! Soviel zum Thema Innovation!" Vegetas Stimme hatte sich während der letzten Sätze ärgerlich in die Höhe geschraubt, bevor sie in Verachtung endete und angewidert stieß der König seinen Sohn von sich.

Für einige Momente stand Gohan nur mit gesenktem Kopf und zusammengebissenen Zähnen da, während er versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er konnte die Wahrheit hinter Vegetas Worten nicht ignorieren, aber er war verletzt und, was noch schlimmer war, verzweifelt. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er sagte, dass er das Elend ihres Volkes nicht länger ertragen konnte und schon oft hatte er sich gewünscht, das Schicksal seiner Familie teilen zu können, die vor weniger als drei Jahren an den Folgen des Hungers gestorben war, zu schwach, um eine eigentlich harmlose Infektion zu überstehen. „Es ist tausendmal besser, im Kampf zu fallen, als hier langsam zu verrecken", sagte er düster und mit zu Boden gerichtetem Blick. „Alle denken so!"

Er sah nicht, wie sich Vegetas Mund schmerzhaft verzog, als er so unmittelbar mit der Verzweiflung seines Sohnes konfrontiert wurde. Aber der König hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. „Es ist besser, am Leben zu sein, wenn sich einem die Gelegenheit bietet, unerwartet zuzuschlagen. Warte nur noch ein paar Jahre, dann werden wir..."

„Alle nur noch Skelette sein, die in der Sonne bleichen", unterbrach Gohan ihn. „Aber lass nur, Vater, ich sehe ja ein, dass wir eigentlich keine Chance haben. Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht weiß, ob wir noch das Recht haben, uns Saiyajin zu nennen, wenn alles was wir tun, nur Warten auf den Tod ist." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Prinz ab und wollte den Raum verlassen, als er bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Er stoppte und sah in die weit aufgerissenen, blauen Augen des Menschen, der sich auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt hatte. Für einen Moment konnte Gohan nichts anderes tun, als dem offenen Blick des Menschen zu begegnen, bevor er sich mit Mühe von ihm losriss und sich zurück zu seinem Vater drehte.

Auch Vegeta hatte bemerkt, dass der Mensch aufgewacht war und war näher an das Bett herangetreten. Er musterte den Fremden kurz und sah, dass dieser ihn seinerseits auch abmaß, bevor er sich bemühte, sich weiter aufzusetzen.

„Geh und hole deinen Bruder. Er soll für uns übersetzen", befahl Vegeta, bevor er sich entschied, den Fremden zu ignorieren, solange er ihn nicht explizit befragen konnte. Gohan nickte abwesend und machte sich auf den Weg, aber beide Männer gefroren überrascht und drehten sich zurück zu dem Menschen, als dieser ein Krächzen hören ließ.

Sie sahen beide mit Erstaunen, wie der Fremdling errötete, bevor er sich räusperte und noch einmal zu Sprechen anhob. „Ich kann sie verstehen."


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel zwei, Tag eins

Eine unangenehme Stille folgte seinen Worten und Trunks fühlte sein Herz in seine Hose rutschen, als die beiden Saiyajin ihn mit durchdringenden Blicken maßen. Der ältere der beiden, ein König, wie sich Trunks mit Ehrfurcht ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, zog seine Augenbrauen in Missbilligung zusammen, und der Captain sah sich plötzlich mit der unangenehmen Vorstellung konfrontiert, einer Art Inquisition ausgesetzt zu werden. Die Gesichtszüge des Monarchen wurden noch eine Spur finsterer, bevor er sich plötzlich umwandte und die gesamte Situation aus seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu verbannen schien.

Der andere Mann jedoch, Gohan, schien die Angelegenheit nicht loslassen zu wollen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte den Menschen mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Neugier, bis Trunks schließlich einen leichten Anflug von Röte über sein Gesicht fliegen fühlte. „Woher kennen Sie unsere Sprache?", wurde er knapp, aber nicht unfreundlich gefragt.

„Gohan!", bellte es plötzlich vom Fenster her und sowohl Trunks, als auch der Kronprinz zuckten zusammen. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, habe ich dir befohlen, deinen Bruder zu holen. Geh!", knurrte der König. Er hatte sich mit dem letzten Wort wieder zurückgedreht, und Trunks erhaschte einen Blick, der so eisig war, dass sich sein Magen in einen Eisklumpen aus Nervosität verwandelte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er mit diesem Mann allein in einem Zimmer bleiben! Aber da er sich nicht auf der Erde befand und die hier zuständigen Götter gewiss keine Rücksicht auf die Wünsche bruchgelandeter Aliens nahmen, wandte sich Gohan nach einem fragenden Blick mit einem knappen Salut zur Tür und verschwand.

Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken hinter ihm ins Schloss, und augenblicklich senkte sich erneut bleierne Stille über das Zimmer. Trunks Blick haftete noch immer an den hölzernen Panelen der Tür, so als hoffte er, Gohan würde jeden Moment wieder eintreten. Er kannte den anderen zwar nicht, wusste nicht einmal, ob er ihn mochte, aber mit dem König, der eine Aura aus Gewalt und Dunkelheit um sich trug wie einen Kokon, in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein, war mehr, als Trunks in seinem derzeitigen Zustand ertragen konnte. Seine Blicke huschten gehetzt, aber unauffällig im Raum umher, nahmen das reiche Dekor wahr, und der Mensch fühlte, wie er Minute um Minute nervöser wurde. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie bleischwere Klumpen unter der Decke, die viel zu warm war und er fühlte feinen Schweiß aus seinen Poren brechen. Warum sagte der andere nicht endlich etwas! Selbst eine Anklage wäre dem Captain lieber gewesen, als das Schweigen, mit dem der andere den Raum erfüllte. Aber der Monarch stand unbeweglich am Fenster und schien den Menschen vollkommen aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt zu haben und doch mit jedem Atemzug anzuklagen.

„Sie sind nervös - das verrät Sie."

Trunks, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war, sich aus dem Bett zu lehnen und einen Schluck Wasser aus einer neben ihm stehenden Karaffe zu nehmen, zuckte so sehr zusammen, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen wäre. Erheblich in der Luft herumrudernd, brauchte er einen Weile, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. Vergebens suchte er nach einer anderen Quelle der Worte und musste sich schließlich damit abfinden, dass es wohl doch der König gewesen sein musste, der sich, seit Trunks ihn das letzte Mal angeschaut hatte, um keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte.

Wie immer in unvorgesehenen Situationen, die nicht „praktisch" erledigt werden konnten, entschloss Trunks' Hirn sich zu einem spontanen Last-Minute-Urlaub und der Captain fand sich in der unangenehmen Lage, nicht zu wissen, was er erwidern sollte. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, Majestät?", fragte er zurück und hoffte, dass er den Monarchen ablenken konnte, indem er ihn zum Reden animierte. Aber der Saiyajin schien aus einem anderen Holz geschnitzt zu sein, als Bulma, denn er warf Trunks nur einen abschätzenden Blick über die Schulter zu, schnaubte kurz und ignorierte den Menschen wieder.

Trunks war für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt, dann beleidigt, weil er es nicht gewohnt war, dass man ihm den Rücken zukehrte, aber zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern, da er trotz allem um eine Antwort auf Vegetas Worte herumgekommen war. Was sollte seine Nervosität auch anderes verraten, außer, dass er nervös war. Er war schließlich nicht zum Spionieren hierher gekommen.

Er kletterte nun vollkommen aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Sein Körper war vollkommen geheilt, stellte er zufrieden fest, und weder Narben noch irgendwelche Verhärtungen verunzierten seine Haut. Auf einem Tischchen neben dem Bett lag ein Häufchen Spandex, das sich als Trainingsanzug herausstellte und, obwohl er Oberarme und Unterschenkel freiließ, viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Standard-Spandex in Freezers Armee aufwies. Der Captain fuhr flüchtig mit den Fingern durch seine Haare und drehte sich dann zurück zum König.

„Was nun?", fragte er schließlich als ihm der Geduldsfaden riss und es ihm vorkam, als hätte er sich die wenigen Worte und Gesten des Königs nur eingebildet. Soweit es Trunks betraf hätte der König im Stehen gestorben sein können - es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht.

Vegetas Kopf drehte sich gerade soweit, dass der Saiyajin ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zuwerfen konnte und ruckte schließlich zum Fenster zurück. Der Captain fragte sich langsam, was es da draußen so Tolles zu sehen gab, interpretierte die Geste als eine Einladung oder Aufforderung, ans Fenster zu treten und trat nach einiger Überlegung an das andere Fenster heran. Für einen kurzen Moment war er geblendet von der Intensität des Lichtes, das außerhalb des Palastes herrschte; es war rot und relativ schwach, aber es brachte die Farben des Planeten in einer Qualität zum Leuchten, dass es ihm in den Augen schmerzte.

Trunks drehte den Kopf zur Seite und wartete, bis sich die dunkelgrünen Schleier hinter seinen Lidern gelegt hatten und linste dann ein zweites Mal zwischen den Vorhängen auf die Straße: Er konnte die Schemen großer Gebäude ausmachen, die den Horizont bildeten. Freilich waren die Häuser von einer Bauart, die gänzlich verschieden war, von der auf der Erde, wo man noch immer Halbkugeln und Kuppeln bevorzugte, aber trotzdem hinterließen sie in ihm ein vages Gefühl der Remiszenz, als er an die Verwaltungsviertel der vier irdischen Hauptstädte erinnert wurde. Im nächsten Augenblick verengten sich seine Augen, als er versuchte, zu erfassen, was außerdem nicht mit den Häusern zu stimmen schien und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als Schrecken mit eiskalter Hand in ihm explodierte: All die Häuser... Ruinen! Die Erker, Türmchen und Gänge - hohle Zähne in einer blutroten Land-schaft aus Sand und Gestein. Ein Meer aus geborstenem Stein! Seine Augen schnellten nach links, nach rechts - überall begrüßte ihn das selbe Bild: Ein horizontweites Vanitas - Stilleben mit ungeheuren Ausmaßen und entsetzlich real.

Die zwei Sonnen des Planeten sanken langsam, während er seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen suchte, hinter die leeren Fassaden, leuchteten aus toten Fenstern und schickten blutiges Licht über seine Züge, bevor sie endgültig hinter dem Horizont verschwanden und sich eine todgraue Dämmerung über den Planeten legte.

„Was ist hier passiert? Warum liegt die Stadt in Trümmern?", flüsterte er leise und wusste doch die einzig mögliche Antwort. Kein Naturereignis, so schrecklich es auch sein mochte, war in der Lage, eine solch gezielte Zerstörung anzurichten...

„Sie sind sicher, dass Ihr Zusammenbruch keine celebralen Schäden hervorgerufen hat?", fragte Vegeta verächtlich zurück. Sein Blick hatte die ganze Zeit ruhig auf den Überresten seiner Residenzstadt gelegen. Es war ein Anblick, den er kannte. Die andere Stadt, die, die hier einst gestanden hatte, war aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden.

Trunks fühlte das Blut in seinen Kopf schießen und war dabei, dem König eine deftige Antwort zu geben, als die Tür mit einem Knall hinter ihnen aufsprang und die beide Krieger simultan herumschnellen ließ. Trunks Haare pulsten in Statik auf, aber die Ursache dessen sah er erst, als der Eindringling Vegetas Ki-Blast scheinbar ohne Mühe zur Seite lenkte. Gespannte Stille herrschte, bis von Ferne eine Explosion zu hören war und der Neuankömmling, mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, den Raum betrat und sich ungefragt in einen der Sessel fallen ließ.

Unglaublich war die Veränderung, die in den wenigen verstrichenen Sekunden in Vegeta vorgegangen war! Des Königs Augen blitzten in einem kalten Licht und seine Glieder waren steif von unterdrücktem Hass. „Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dich für deine Impertinenz nicht augenblicklich töten sollte?", knurrte er eisig, aber der Eindringling ignorierte ihn schlicht und richtete seinen Blick auf Trunks, dem die Aufmerksamkeit der bohrenden, schwarzen Augen überhaupt nicht lieb war. Jegliche Wärme und Freundlichkeit fehlte in den Pupillen des Neuankömmlings und der Captain fühlte sich nackt unter diesen Augen. Es war eine gänzlich andere Art von Hilflosigkeit, als die, die er bisweilen unter Gotens Blick gefühlt hatte und er konnte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken, als der andere seine Musterung beendete und ihn fürderhin komplett ignorierte.

„Vielleicht weil es aus unserer Familie nur noch wenige gibt, Verwandter, seit Kakarot gestorben ist und sein Sohn mehr unter totem Stein als unter Lebenden zu finden ist?", beantwortete er schließlich die Frage seines Potentaten. Sarkasmus färbte seine Stimme, aber auch etwas, das wie die Erinnerung an großes Leid klang.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran, dass wir gemeinsame Wurzeln haben, Turles, oder ich könnte zu dem Schluss kommen, dass unsere Familie _noch lange nicht genug_ reduziert worden ist." Vegetas Antwort klang eintönig, fast gelangweilt, so als ob die Drohung, die in seinen Worten lag, belanglos war. „Und falls dein Südinsel-Hirn zu schwerfällig gewesen sein sollte, um meine subtile Frage zu verstehen", sprach er weiter und machte durch seine Haltung deutlich, dass er es unter seiner Würde befand, Turles die Gnade eines direkten Blickes zu schenken, „hier noch einmal Klartext: Was willst du hier?"

Die Mimik des Fremden hatte sich mit jedem Wort des Königs mehr verfinstert und Trunks konnte sehen, dass es den Mann viel Anstrengung kostete, weiterhin ruhig und heiter zu erscheinen. Schließlich rang er sich ein Lächeln ab, das mehr wie ein Zähnefletschen wirkte. "Da du mir den Vorwand eines freundschaftlich gemeinten Besuchs wohl schwerlich glauben wirst, komme ich wohl besser gleich zur Sache: Die Mobilisierung der planetaren Verteidigungskräfte vor zwei Ta--"

„Geht dich nichts an!", schnappte der König dazwischen.

Der andere klappte seinen Mund zu - reflexartig, wie Trunks vermutete, denn augenblicklich verfinsterte sich seine Miene erneut. Er sprang aus dem Sessel auf und trat weit gestikulierend auf den König zu. „Niemand mit Augen im Kopf konnte das übersehen!", schnappte er und straffte seine Gestalt, als ihm sein irrationales Gebaren in den Sinn zu kommen schien. „Und natürlich schießen die Gerüchte wieder ins Uferlose..."

„Und sorgsamer Anführer deiner kleinen Schar, der du nun mal bist, hast du den weiten und gefährlichen Weg in die Hauptstadt auf dich genommen, um die wildesten Gerüchte zu entkräften und deinen Schäfchen mit der Wahrheit dienen zu können?" Trunks hätte niemals gedacht, hier, am anderen Ende der Galaxis auf jemanden zu treffen, dessen Sarkasmus ähnlich tödlich und schneidend scharf war wie der seiner Mutter.

„Natürlich nicht", lachte Turles ehrlich amüsiert. „Soll der Pöbel doch denken, was er will - wenn er noch denken kann. Aber ich will wissen, ob wir uns in einem neuen Krieg befinden."

„Und warum deine Spione dir nichts davon berichtet haben?", ergänzte Vegeta und grinste dem anderen Saiyajin kalt ins Gesicht. „Du weißt natürlich, dass ich dir alles erzählen könnte, aber dass ich dich danach umbringen müsste."

Diese Worte waren das pure Klischee und Trunks konnte ein Prusten nicht unterdrücken, bis ihm aufging, dass keiner der Männer scherzte und dass ihn beide anstarrten - der eine wütend und der andere überrascht. „Sieh an, dein Haustierchen versteht unsere Sprache", bemerkte Turles trocken. „Ich hätte gedacht, er ist eines von Gohans Versuchstieren... Ist er ein Abgesandter? Oder einer von Freezers Spionen?"

„Das kann nicht sein, denn du selbst bist ja bei Freezers Speichelleckern ganz vorn dabei", hörte Trunks den König antworten und zuckte zusammen, als Turles mit einem Knurren aufsprang und sich, so schien es, auf den König stürzen wollte, aber mit einer sichtbaren Anstrengung richtete sich der Mann schließlich auf und entspannte sich.

„Du hattest schon immer einen ganz eigenen Charme, Vegeta. Ich bin wohl zu lange auf meinen Ländereien gewesen und habe dies vergessen", sprach er nonchalant, während es in seinen Augen funkelte. „Aber eines habe ich niemals vergessen: Dass du schon immer jeden, der es wagte, an dir zu zweifeln, schnell zum Verstummen gebracht hast." Turles stand jetzt an der Tür, die vor einem überraschten Gohan zur Seite gewichen war. „Aber nicht mit mir", versprach Turles. „Ich werde am Leben bleiben - um jeden Preis!"

„Du bist also, wie schon deine Eltern vor dir, Friede ihrer Asche, der Meinung, dass wir um jeden Preis die Allianz mit Freezer hätten weiterführen sollen?" In die Augen des Königs war ein gefährliches Funkeln getreten. Betont lässig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

Turles trat einen halben Schritt zurück in den Raum hinein. Gohan nutzte die Gelegenheit und schob sich neben ihm in das Zimmer. „Ich sehe das Ergebnis, das deine Politik gebracht hat", entgegnete Turles ruhig.

„Meine Politik wird weder heute, noch irgendwann sonst, Gegenstand von Diskussionen sein", grollte Vegeta. „Und jetzt mach, dass du verschwindest."

„Noch immer der absolute Alleinherrscher", spöttelte Turles, aber er begab sich nichtsdestotrotz zur Tür. „Pass nur auf, dass dir bei der Haltung nicht eines Tages die Untertanen weglaufen..."

„Und mit dir als demütigem Anführer bei Freezer katzbuckeln gehen?" Vegeta lachte harsch und humorlos. „Eher wird dieser Planet untergehen."

„Darauf wird es letzten Endes wohl hinaus laufen", sagte Turles bedauernd und trat durch die Tür.

Die Tür war kaum hinter Turles ins Schloss gefallen, als Trunks ein scharfer Schmerz durch den Oberarm raste und er mit einem Ruck herumgeworfen wurde und sich einem _sehr _verärgerten König gegenüber sah.

„Das bringt jetzt nichts, Vater", sprach Gohan eindringlich auf den König ein, dessen Griff um Trunks Oberarm sich nicht lockerte. „Goten ist nicht in seinem Quartier; wir müssen ihn sofort suchen!"

„Unsinn!", schmetterte Vegeta ab. „Der Junge hat Befehl, sich nicht aus seinem Apartment zu bewegen."

„Dann scheint er eine neue Auffassung davon bekommen zu haben, wo sein Quartier ist."

Vegeta ließ endlich Trunks Arm fahren, der ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht nicht unterdrücken konnte und sich besorgt den Oberarm ansah, auf dem sich schon die ersten Blutergüsse zeigten. „Ist er im Palast?", fragte der König barsch und fluchte leise, als Gohan verneinte. „Sag Raditz Bescheid, dass Goten sich auf dem Weg zu ihm befindet."

Die Versteppung, die den Planeten Vegeta-Sei nach dem letzten Krieg befallen hatte, war in den letzten Jahren unerbittlich fortgeschritten und hatte den Planeten, der auch schon vorher nur ein empfindliches Ökosystem besessen hatte, in eine Ödnis verwandelt, die selbst den genügsamsten Lebewesen nur wenig zum Überleben bot. Es gab Gegenden, in denen es seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr geregnet hatte und in deren Städten die wenigen Saiyajin wie Tiere dahinvegetierten - mehr oder weniger stark auch auf das geistige Niveau ihrer Vorfahren zurückgefallen.

Es gab natürlich auch Flecken Land, in denen sich Vegetation und Fruchtbarkeit gehalten hatten - manchmal war dort nicht einmal eine einzige Art verschwunden - aber solche Gegenden wurden zunehmend rarer, da sich die instabile Ökosphäre des Planeten noch nicht beruhigt hatte.

Vegeta-sei trudelte noch immer auf seiner Umlaufbahn um seine Sonnen - ein Resultat, das auf den Einschlag einer ganzen Flotte von Raumschiffen zurückzuführen war. Der Krater – kilometertief – lag verborgen unter der Meeresoberfläche, aber der breite Streifen neuen Lands an den Küsten der umliegenden Kontinente sprach deutlich genug von der Katastrophe.

Über diesem Meer schwebte eine winzige Gestalt. Den leeren Blick unverwandt auf die Wasseroberfläche gerichtet, hatte sie schon Stunden dort verharrt. Weder sinkend noch steigend, sich nicht rührend, schien sie in einer Trance zu sein, die vielleicht vom eintönenden Wellenschlag herrühren mochte oder aber einem aufgewühlten Gemüt. Heftiger Wind fegte über das Wasser, riss die kurzen Haare des Mannes mit sich, durchtränkte sie mit Gischt und wehte sie gleich darauf wieder trocken.

Die Haare des Jungen waren noch feucht, als er in Raditz' Hof landete. Als er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, sondern nur in die Richtung starrte, in der er den Hausherren vermutete, trat Raditz unwirsch in den grellen Nachmittag hinaus. Sand und Pollen stäubten auf, als er festen Schrittes auf Goten zumarschierte, aber innerlich fragte er sich zweifelnd, wie er dem Jungen würde ins Gesicht schauen können.

"Du warst wieder am Mahlstrom", stellte er unbehaglich fest. Es war keine Frage, denn von jeher hatte dieser Ort eine besondere Faszination auf seinen Neffen ausgewirkt, die Raditz dunkel und bedrohlich vorgekommen war. Er selbst war nur ein einziges Mal an diesem Ort gewesen und schauderte immer noch, wenn er an die aufgestauten Energien dachte, die er damals in den kilometertiefen Fluten gespürt hatte. Ebensolche Energien, die Goten jetzt ausströmte und die er kaum unter Kontrolle zu halten schien.

"Gib mir ein Schiff."

"Wozu?" Goten blickte endlich auf, und für einen Moment konnte Raditz den unbändigen Hass sehen, der in seinem Neffen brodelte, dann schwenkte Gotens Blick zu der Stelle, an der Raditz Kakarot wusste. Aber sein Bruder stand im Schatten unter der Treppe, unterdrückte seine Aura und konnte nicht wahrgenommen werden.

"Gib mir das Scoutschiff, das du für Notfälle hast, Raditz!", wiederholte Goten seinen Satz und diesmal bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass es ein Befehl war.

"Vegeta hat mir befohlen, dich aufzuhalten", entgegnete er und wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde.

"Raditz", Gotens Stimme war spröde wie verbrannter Stein, "du hast nichts geahnt, oder? Du bist genauso wütend wie ich!"

Der Clanälteste unterdrückte den brennenden Wunsch, den Jungen in seine Arme zu ziehen und konnte ihm keine Antwort geben. Was hätte er sagen können? Worte waren viel zu banal für diesen Jungen, den man unvorbereitet in die Höhle eines Dämonen gestürzt hatte.

"Ich kann mir denken, was Vegeta dir befohlen hat, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich, sollte er in meine Nähe kommen, einfach nur die Kontrolle verlieren werde. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie ich ihn _hasse_!"

"Wer ist der Mensch, den du mitgebracht hast?" Raditz versuchte es mit Ablenkung und hatte auch Erfolg: Goten blickte zuerst verwirrt und dann finster, als er sich entsann, dass sein Gefährte ja noch in Vegetas Gewahrsam war.

"Er ist ein Opfer wie ich!", zischte er schnell. "Er ist kein Spion oder so. Er ist... ein Freund, denke ich." Nachdenklich blickte Goten zu Boden.

"Wenn er ein Freund für dich ist, solltest du besser hier bleiben", sagte Raditz kühl.

"Als ob sich der König einen Dreck darum kümmern würde, ob er ein Freund ist oder nicht!", explodierte Goten. "Als ob es _irgend jemanden _interessiert!" Jäher Wind fegte über das Dach in den Innenhof, peitschte Sand zu Nebel auf und drosch Steine gegen Raditz' Gestalt, die sich, von bläulichem Schimmer umhüllt, dem Sturm entgegenneigte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der friedliche Nachmittag in einen Sandsturm verwandelt worden und Raditz konnte von der Welt um ihn herum weniger als nichts erahnen: Sie endete eine Handbreit vor seinem Gesicht in gestaltlosem Rot und Braun.

"Hör auf!", versuchte er das Chaos zu übertönen und fühlte nur, wie seine Worte von seinen Lippen gestohlen wurden, noch bevor er sie artikulieren konnte. "GOTEN!" Über das Fauchen und Zischen hinweg hörte er einen gleichmäßig hohen Laut, der in seiner Lautstärke im Getöse unterging. Er stutzte und sein Schutzschild erlosch, als eisiger Schrecken in seine Glieder fuhr: Der Schrei kam vom Haus! Er stürzte herum und jagte in den dunklen Flur hinein, in dem ihn, nach der grellen Sonne draußen, pechschwarze Nacht erwartete. Ein schwerer Schlag gegen die Rippen ließ ihn orientierungslos zur Seite taumeln und ein scharfer Schmerz im Nacken erzählte ihm von einer Kollision mit dem steinernen Treppengeländer, das in die obere Etage führte. Er achtete nicht darauf, viel zu sehr nahm es ihn in Anspruch, weiterhin zu atmen und seine Lebensfunktionen aufrecht zu erhalten in diesem künstlichen Sturm. Nicht nur Gotens Energie war entfesselt, wie er bemerkte, sondern Kakarots!

Asparo war im oberen Geschoss der Panik nahe, aber befand sich in Sicherheit und am Leben, wie ihm der spitze Schrei verkündete, der in seinen Sinnen aufblühte und von Angst und nicht von Schmerz sprach, aber hier unten musste er sich anderem stellen.

"Goten!", schrie er wieder und fragte sich warum. Niemand konnte diesen Sturm übertönen. Blind tastete er sich wieder in den Mahlstrom hinein.

Sie waren vor nicht ganz einer Stunde aus einem versteckten Innenhof des Palastareals gestartet und zuerst dem Abend und später dem gestrigen Tage entgegengeflogen. Mittlerweile stand das rote Doppelgestirn wieder eine Handbreit über dem Horizont und sandte brennenden Lichtschein in das Cockpit des Fliegers.

Selbst jahrelanges Kommandotraining und Ausbildung in Freezers Armee hatten nicht vermocht, Trunks auf die besondere Art von Absurdität vorbereiten zu können, die er im Jet des Königs empfand. Ihm war...langweilig. Umgeben von den Feinden seines Herrn und einem sehr ungewissen Schicksal entgegenblickend, fand er die tristen Ebenen unter sich und die Umgebung des Cockpits nicht interessant genug, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln: Ständig schweiften seine Gedanken zu den Ereignissen der letzten Monate zurück und blieben besonders häufig an den letzten vierzehn Tagen hängen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass die Tode seiner Teamkameraden und die erschütternden Ereignisse auf der Raumstation erst vor so wenigen Tagen geschehen waren?

Er schloss die Augen und verschloss den Schmerz so gut es ging in seinem Inneren, aber nichts konnte das brennende Schuldgefühl in seinem Magen besänftigen, das ihn immer wieder fragte, wie er es eigentlich je verwinden wollte, noch am Leben zu sein, während seine Kameraden tot waren, ihre Träume ausgelöscht und ihre Zukunft ein nicht begangener Pfad geworden war. Der junge Captain versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass nichts, was er hätte tun können, etwas geändert hätte und rein rationell betrachtet, konnte er nur von ungeheurem Glück reden, dass er selbst aus der Nova entkommen war. Irgendwie hatte dieses Ereignis mit seinem Ki zu tun, denn seit damals hatte er sich beständig schwach gefühlt und seine Lebenskraft nur ungenau bündeln können, aber bevor er der Sache hatte genauer auf den Grund gehen können, war dieser Horror zwischen Freezer und Goten dazwischen getreten und der Captain konnte abermals nichts anderes tun, als sich mit Selbstvorwürfen und bitteren Anklagen zu quälen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte jemand neben ihm und riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Trunks sah, dass es sich um den Kronprinzen handelte, der sich, leicht vorn übergebeugt, weil der Innenraum des Gleiters recht niedrig war, neben ihm an einer Strebe abstützte.

„Danke, beschissen", giftete Trunks zurück, der absolut nicht in der Stimmung war, small-talk zu führen. Zu seinem gelinden Erstaunen, aber auch seinem Verdruss sah er, dass sein verbaler Rausschmiss den anderen keineswegs dazu veranlasste, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Statt dessen ließ sich Gohan in den Sitz neben ihm fallen und schnaubte ein bitteres Lachen. „Wem könnte es heutzutage besser als ‚beschissen' gehen? Ich dachte, Sie möchten vielleicht etwas zu trinken, oder ein bisschen essen. Sie haben, seit sie aufgewacht sind, noch nichts zu sich genommen."

Trunks war beschämt, dass er den anderen Mann so angefahren hatte, schließlich schien es Gohan nur gut mit ihm zu meinen und war bei Weitem eine angenehmere Gesellschaft als der alte König. „Ein bisschen Wasser wäre nicht schlecht", antwortete der Captain leise und hoffte, der andere würde die Entschuldigung darin hören.

Gohan ging hinüber zu einer kleinen Replikatoreinheit und kam nach wenigen Minuten mit einer Tasse zurück, die er Trunks ohne große Umstände reichte. „Es ist genießbar und für Ihren Metabolismus nicht gefährlich", versicherte er ihm, als der Captain zweifelnd auf die pinkfarbene, kalte Flüssigkeit starrte, die aussah, als hätte man Marmelade mit zu viel Wasser verdünnt. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Schluck und hielt erstaunt inne, als sich der Geschmack von Himbeeren auf seiner Zunge entfaltete.

„Wie..?", begann er erstaunt, aber ein fragender Blick von Gohan ließ ihn innehalten.

„Es erinnert Sie an etwas, dass Sie kennen?", der Mann lächelte eines seiner seltenen und kurzen Lächeln. „Das Universum ist unendlich, aber hin und wieder entstehen durch die Begrenztheit in der Kombination von einzelnen Komponenten des Lebens Dinge, die gleich sind, obwohl sie vom Ursprung her verschieden sind. Was sie dort trinken", er wies mit einer halbbewussten Geste auf die Tasse, die Trunks auf seinem rechten Knie balancierte, „ist aus den Blüten und Früchten einer Pflanze gewonnen, die man am ehesten mit Ihren einheimischen Kakteen vergleichen kann."

„Woher kennen Sie sich so gut aus?", fragte er erstaunt. Die Saiyajin selbst waren ihm bis zu dem Tag, als er Goten kennen lernte mehr wie ein Schreckgespenst, als eine reale Spezies vorgekommen.

Gohan zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte nonchalant zu wirken. „Ein Hobby; ich sammele Informationen." Vegetas verächtliches Schnauben hallte von der Steuerkonsole aus durch das ganze Schiff. Gohan ließ sich nicht zu einer Erwiderung hinreißen, unterbrach das Gespräch mit Trunks aber und schaute teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster. Trunks, der dem schweigenden Mann ab und zu einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zuwarf, fand in dessen Gesicht nach und nach immer größere Ähnlichkeiten zu Goten. Die hohen Wangenknochen (die bei Goten zwar noch etwas weicher waren), die farbigen Glanzlichter im ansonsten rabenschwarzen Haar, der Schwung, wenn die hohe Stirn aus den Stirnlocken auftauchte - vieles an Gohan machte ihn sehnsuchtsvoll an seinen Freund denken.

Seine Hand führte unbewusst die Tasse zu seinem Mund und er nahm einen Schluck von der roten Flüssigkeit, verzog aber angewidert das Gesicht und stellte sie auf einen Klapptisch zu seiner linken. Das Getränk hatte sich in seiner Hand erwärmt und war ungenießbar geworden. „Er scheint nicht begeistert von Ihrem Hobby zu sein", meinte er flüsternd und nickte in die Richtung Vegetas. „Warum?"

Gohan hob eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Sie brauchen nicht zu flüstern, Captain, jedes Wort, das sie sagen wird so oder so verstanden werden. Und um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: Mein Vater ist im Glauben aufgezogen worden, das es nichts gibt, das einem Saiyajin größere Probleme bereiten sollte, wenn er sich auf die Kraft seiner Arme verlassen kann. Leider ist dies in der heutigen Zeit ein Trugschluss, da unser erklärter Feind sowohl politisch als auch körperlich allem überlegen ist, was wir aufbringen können."

„Gedankenspielchen und Puzzles werden Freezer sicherlich auch nicht aufhalten können." Die Stimmung des Königs hatte sich, seit Turles gegangen war, nicht um ein Iota aufgehellt.

„Ich bezweifle dies ebenso wenig wie du, Vater, aber wenn uns unsere Muskeln nichts nutzen, müssen wir uns wohl auf die Gaben unseres Verstandes verlassen und so auf eine Lösung unserer Probleme kommen." Gohan hatte vollkommen ruhig gesprochen und Trunks hatte den Eindruck, diese Diskussion hatte schon so oft zwischen den Männern stattgefunden, dass jegliche Emotionen in ihrem Disput schon vor langer Zeit aufgebraucht worden waren. „Sie müssen meinem Vater zugute halten, dass der unkonventionelle Weg ihm bis jetzt noch keinerlei Vorteil verschafft hat, sondern seine Situation nur verschlimmerte."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Trunks und wusste, dass es ihm höchst unangenehm sein würde, sollte jemand in seiner Gegenwart so offen über ihn sprechen, wie Gohan es von dem König tat.

„Es gab, zum Beispiel, keinen ersichtlichen Grund, Ihr Leben zu schon, Captain", sagte der Kronprinz leichthin und Trunks rann ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mussten Sie ein Spion sein, eingeschleust durch Freezer, und der sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise das Vertrauen meines Vetters erschlichen hat, denn Goten bestand auf sehr zwingende Art und Weise auf Ihrer Unterbringung in einem Regenerationstank." Gohan bemerkte bei diesen Worten, wie ein Lächeln die Züge des Menschen überlief, das Erleichterung und Zuneigung ausdrückte, aber er schob diese Erkenntnis in eine entfernte Ecke seines Hirns, um in müßigeren Stunden darüber zu grübeln. „Wie ich gehört habe, haben Sie die Tatsache, dass Sie unserer Sprache mächtig sind, nicht nur mir und meinem König verraten, sondern auch Turles, was für Sie weniger bittere Konsequenzen haben wird, als für uns.

Die Macht eines Königs prosperiert, solange es seinem Volk gut geht und er die Stärke besitzt, es zu regieren. Wenn man es von diesem Standpunkt aus betrachtet – und die Geschichte lehrt uns, dass es keinen anderen vertretbaren gibt – dann steht die Herrschaft meines Vaters schon seit langer Zeit auf ‚tönernen Füßen', wie es in Ihrer Sprache so passend heißt. Die Stützen seines Reiches – Kraft und Rechtmäßigkeit – sind seit langem untergraben, da—„

„Gohan, übernimm das Ruder", befahl Vegeta plötzlich und erhob sich aus dem Pilotensitz. „Du redest mir zu viel."

Trunks wollte empört den Mund aufmachen und protestieren, aber ein Seitenblick auf Gohan ließ ihn den Mund halten. Der Kronprinz hatte die Lippen zu einem ärgerlichen Schlitz zusammengepresst, gehorchte aber dem Wort seines Monarchen und übernahm die Stelle hinter dem Steuerruder. Vegeta indessen, trat durch Kabine hindurch auf Trunks zu und ließ sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber gleiten. Er griff nach dem abgestellten Becher und trank daraus, verzog das Gesicht, stellte die Tasse aber nicht wieder zurück.

„Seit Kakarots Tod hat meine Macht gelitten, aber ich bin nicht so schwach, wie mein Sohn mich vielleicht sieht", sagte er barsch und blickte Trunks dabei in die Augen, als wollte er ihn herausfordern, etwas anderes zu sagen. „Ich habe immer noch die Macht meiner Hände und es gibt noch immer einige Clans, die noch nicht weit genug degeneriert sind, um sich ihres Monarchen und ihrer Pflichten ihm gegenüber zu erinnern." „Raditz, der Bruder meines Vaters, ist einer von ihnen und der Mächtigste", warf Gohan von der Kanzel aus ein, wurde von Vegeta aber ignoriert. „Ihr kleiner Faux-pas", Vegetas Lächeln bei diesem Wort ließ Trunks unwillkürlich an eine Katze denken, die sich schon sehr freute, einer besonders hartnäckigen Maus das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, „spielt meinen politischen Gegnern in die Hände. Sowohl jenen, die mir vorwerfen, die Interessen Vegeta-seis nicht genug zu vertreten und fremde Einflüsse fürchten, als auch den Dummköpfen, die meinen, dass Vegeta-sei ohne großes Federlesen in Freezers Imperium zurückkehren sollte."

„Oh", machte Trunks betroffen und fügte hinzu: „Jetzt habe ich ohne Wissen Ihre Position geschwächt."

Vegetas Blick war nach wie vor eisig. „Wie sagt man bei Ihnen so schön: Lassen Sie sich darüber keine grauen Haare wachsen. Nicht, dass mich der Zustand Ihres Gewissens auch nur eine Sekunde interessieren würde, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass die Zahl meiner politischen Feinde klein ist: Die meisten meiner Untertanen haben jegliche Erinnerung daran verloren, dass wir einst die größte Macht in unserem Teil der Galaxis darstellten – ihnen ist es wichtiger, zu überleben. Die anderen sind nicht der Rede wert."

Der Captain war sich nicht sicher, ob es weise war, von seinen Feinden derart geringschätzig zu denken, aber er konnte sich auch nicht sicher sein, ob Vegeta die Rolle des Unbekümmerten nicht nur spielte und sich im Wahren durchaus der Gefahren eines Putsches bewusst war. Und überhaupt: Was ging es ihn an! Er hatte genug eigene Probleme – desertiert und auf einem fremden Planeten gestrandet, ohne die Aussicht auf Hilfe und Unterstützung. Er kaute nervös auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herum. Und Goten war auch verschwunden... Irgendwie hatte er sich eingebildet, dass zwischen ihnen alles wieder wie vorher, oder zumindest anders als in den letzten Wochen auf der Station, werden würde, wenn sie erst einmal außerhalb von Freezers Reich seien, aber ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass Goten ihn vielleicht nur rücksichtslos für seine eigenen Zwecke benutzt hatte.

„Wir haben die Anfrage der Luftüberwachung bekommen – was soll ich ihnen antworten?" Gohan hatte gesprochen, ohne von den Kontrollen aufzusehen.

„Gib deinen Autorisierungscode ein", antwortete Vegeta leichthin. „Es muss niemand wissen, dass ich hier bin."

Gohan nickte knapp und sprach mit leiser Stimme in die Konsole. „Sie bestätigen und wünschen uns einen guten Flug. Sie sagen außerdem, dass die Landebedingungen kompliziert sind, da in der Gegend um Raditz' Siedlung ein ki-manifestierter Sturm herrscht."

Diese Worte ließen Vegeta einen Moment lang abwesend aussehen, bevor der Monarch in ein dunkles Glucksen verfiel. „Goten scheint einen verdammt schlechten Tag zu haben." Gohan lachte zwar nicht, nickte aber zustimmend, während Trunks nicht so recht wusste, ob er glauben sollte, was er sich unter „ki-manifestiert" zusammenreimte... War Goten so stark, dass er einen Sturm entfachen konnte? Die Kanzel war dunkler geworden und mit einem mulmigem Gefühl in der Magengrube sah Trunks, dass sie direkt auf eine schwarz-gelbe Front aus Staub und Wolken zuflogen.

„Halten Sie sich gut fest, Captain", warnte der Kronprinz. „Wir kommen jetzt in Turbulenzen."

Raditz hatte sich wieder in den Schutz der Treppe zurückgezogen und schnappte mühsam nach Luft. Das Chaos um ihn herum war eine perfekte Kugel, in deren Zentrum Goten mit Kakarot rang. Ein beständiges Rieseln und Blasen erfüllte die Luft, aber in den letzten Minuten war noch leises Knirschen hinzugekommen, das den Clanchef sich besorgt nach allen Seiten umsehen ließ. „Goten", brüllte er noch einmal und diesmal schwang, für alle hörbar, ein verzweifelter Unterton in seiner Stimme. Er hasste es, gegen diese Naturgewalten nicht ankommen zu können, und er begann, sich ernstlich Sorgen zu machen, wie lange die Substanz des Hauses dem Sturm noch standhalten konnte (ganz zu schweigen von Asparo, der im Obergeschoss gänzlich in Panik geraten war). „Willst du, dass uns das Haus über den Köpfen zusammenbricht!", schrie er in das tosende Durcheinander und, tatsächlich, fühlte er, wie sich die Macht des Sturmes brach.

Ungläubig, dass er Goten tatsächlich zum Einlenken gebracht haben sollte, wartete er noch einen Augenblick ab, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass seine Sinne ihn nicht täuschten, bevor er aus seiner Deckung kam. Was er allerdings erblickte, als er aus dem Schatten trat, war etwas womit er nicht unbedingt gerechnet hatte...

Goten lag bäuchlings auf dem Boden mit schmerzhaft verdrehten Armen, die von Kakarot in fester Umklammerung gehalten wurden. Der ältere Krieger hatte sich seitlich vorgebeugt und beide Männer hielten einander mit Blicken fest, die hass- und schmerzerfüllt waren. Beide Männer zitterten und atmeten schwer, aber ansonsten verharrten sie in Bewegungslosigkeit – einer den anderen taxierend und auf eine Schwäche wartend.

„Kakarot...", begann Raditz und wusste nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. Sein Bruder hatte sich noch weiter über den am Boden liegenden gebeugt und seine wilde Mähne verbarg seine Augen vor Raditz, aber durch Goten lief ein Zittern und mit gebrochener Stimme flüsterte dieser schließlich ein leises „Ja." und augenblicklich ließ Kakarot seinen Klon fahren.

‚Bring ihn in ein ruhiges Zimmer', befahl er Raditz und blickte noch einmal auf Goten hinab, der sich auf Hände und Knie gemüht hatte, aber den es nun wie in Weinkrämpfen zu schütteln schien.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?", forschte Raditz nach, dem sein Neffe leid tat. Während er noch Augenkontakt mit seinem Bruder hielt, trat er neben die elende Gestalt und hob ihn vom Boden auf. Ein flüchtiger Blick in Gotens Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass dieser beileibe nicht geweint hatte, aber eine bleierne Müdigkeit schien den Jungen befallen zu haben, der wankte und sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

‚Nichts, was er nicht schon gewusst hätte', antwortete Kakarot bedächtig, nachdem er Raditz einen Augenblick lang forschend ins Gesicht geschaut hatte. ‚Ich gehe besser – Vegeta ist gleich hier und er bringt Gäste.'

Raditz grübelte über die Worte seines Bruders, als er Goten die Treppe hinauf in ein ruhiges Schlafzimmer half und nur anstandshalber, weil Vegeta es befohlen hatte, den Türmechanismus schloss. Goten war sofort auf ein Bett gesunken und eingeschlafen, und wenn Raditz es sich auch nicht eingestand, so war der ältere Mann ebenfalls todmüde und sehnte sich nur nach Ruhe. Aber die konnte er noch nicht haben: er musste nach Asparo sehen und seinen Bediensteten, die er in den geschützteren Kellerräumen ebenfalls in Sorge vermutete, befehlen, die Eingangshalle zu säubern und ein Mahl für den König und seine Gäste vorzubereiten.

‚Gäste..' ging es dem Clanchef noch einmal durch den Kopf. Würde Kakarot seinen eigenen Sohn als „Gast" bezeichnen? Und wer mochten der oder die anderen sein?

Vegeta war ihnen vorausgegangen und hatte das fremde Haus betreten, so als ob es eine Selbstverständlichkeit war – und vielleicht war es dies auch, denn Trunks erinnerte sich, dass Raditz, so hieß der Mann, der hier wohnte, Gohans Onkel sein sollte. Aber trotzdem war es ihm unangenehm, im Schlepptau dieses Mannes in die Privatsphäre eines Fremden einzudringen.

Seine Augen hatten sich noch nicht vom grellen Licht erholt, das von den Wänden des Innenhofes reflektiert wurde, als er in der Dunkelheit des Hauses in ein Hindernis lief, das sich als der Kronprinz herausstellte.

„Wie sieht es denn hier aus?", fragte Gohan verblüfft seinen Onkel, der gemächlich die Treppe zu den oberen Stockwerken herunterkam.

„Ich hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit Goten", antwortete der neu Hinzugekommene und wischte wie beiläufig ein Häufchen Sand vom Treppengeländer.

„Im Haus? Ein Wunder, dass es noch steht", bemerkte Gohan und Trunks stimmte ihm in Gedanken zu. Er erinnerte sich nur mit einem äußerst flauen Gefühl im Magen an den wilden Flug, als Gohan auf den letzten Kilometern versucht hatte, ihr schlingerndes Gefährt nicht abstürzen zu lassen. Pechschwarze Nacht hatte im Cockpit geherrscht und Trunks hatte mehr als einmal nicht gewusst, ob er sich weiterhin an seinem Sessel festklammern, oder die Hände vor den Mund schlagen sollte.

„Lasst uns erst einmal etwas essen!", schlug Raditz vor, nachdem er Gohan kurz umarmt und Trunks einen fragenden Blick geschenkt hatte und rieb sich die Hände. „Ich verhungere fast!"

„Ich hoffe, du hast den Jungen eingeschlossen", durchbrach Vegetas Stimme die Festtags-stimmung so einfach, als ob man einen Luftballon zum Platzen bringt.

„Ja", knirschte der Clanführer und wies nach oben. „Er schläft."

Der König folgte dem ausgestreckten Finger mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, wandte sich aber nach ein paar Sekunden angestrengten Schweigens ab und trat in einen Nebenraum, vollkommen überzeugt, dass die anderen ihm folgen würden – was sie auch taten.

Trunks verweilte noch auf dem Flur und schaute unschlüssig die Treppen hinauf, sich fragend, ob er Goten heute noch sehen würde. Sein Verlangen, wieder in seiner Nähe zu sein, war stärker, als er erwartet hatte und überraschte ihn mit seiner Intensität. Er verschränkte die Arme und dachte an die letzten Momente zurück, die sie auf Freezers Station verbracht hatten; wie wunderbar warm und kompakt sich Gotens Form in seine geschmiegt hatte! Wie herrlich sein Haar gerochen hatte, wie heil sich Trunks gefühlt hatte, als er seine Arme um ihn gelegt hatte...

Ein Diener schließlich berührte ihn an der Schulter und bedeutete ihm, in das Nebenzimmer zu gehen. Diensteifrige Seelen hatten hier ein Mahl bereitet, das hauptsächlich aus Unmengen kalten Fleisches bestand, aber Trunks konnte auch einige Früchte entdecken, als er sich zu Gohan auf einen Diwan setzte und nach einem Teller griff. Besteck konnte er keines ausmachen und es schien den anwesenden Herren nicht unangenehm aufzufallen, dass sie mit den Fingern essen mussten. Überhaupt verzehrten die drei Saiyajin solche Unmengen, dass Trunks annahm, man hätte damit eine Kleinstadt für einen Tag versorgen können. Er selbst verspürte allerdings kaum Appetit.

„Ich habe eine Frage", wandte er sich an Gohan, der auf beiden Backen kaute, aber interessiert nickte und ihm bedeutete fortzufahren. „Sie nennen Goten mal ihren Bruder und mal ihren Vetter, warum?"

Der Kronprinz nahm sich Zeit und kaute seinen Bissen hinunter, bis er sich dem Captain zuwandte. „Ich bin verwundert, dass Sie es nicht wissen, Captain: Goten ist ein Klon. Er ist der einzige Überlebende von 27 Klonen, die aus dem Wenigen angefertigt wurden, das wir an Zellmaterial noch von Kakarot übrig hatten. Der Embryo wurde dann in eine von Vegetas Zellen eingesetzt und zum Wachsen gebracht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So gesehen kann man Goten nicht als exakte Kopie meines Vaters bezeichnen, aber auch nicht als meinen Bruder."

Trunks setzte sich überrascht zurück. Vielmehr als Gotens Herkunft, irritierte ihn die leichte Art und Weise mit der Gohan darüber sprach – als ob Goten kein eigenes Wesen wäre, sondern nur ein Experiment. „Aber wie fühlt er sich denn dabei?", fragte er entgeistert.

Gohan sah aus, als hätte sich ihm die Frage noch nie gestellt. „Wie soll er sich fühlen? Wie jeder andere auch, nehme ich an..?"

„Ab.."

„Spielt es für Sie eine solche Rolle, ob jemand auf natürlichem Wege gezeugt wurde?", fragte Gohan beinahe aggressiv.

„Nein!", wehrte Trunks sich. Erst jetzt ging ihm auf, dass ja Gohan auch nicht auf natürlichem Wege gezeugt worden war, sondern der Sohn zweier Männer war. Wenn die Saiyajin einen solchen Mann als Thronfolger akzeptierten, mussten in ihrer Gesellschaft andere Standards gelten als auf der Erde und er fühlte sich beschämt, dass er in seinem Innersten doch noch so eingeschränkt war. „Aber ist es für Goten nicht schrecklich, mit Kakarot verglichen zu werden? Er ist doch ein eigenes Wesen."

„Darüber muss sich niemand mehr Gedanken machen!", ließ sich Vegeta vernehmen, der mit Raditz abseits gestanden und sich leise unterhalten hatte. „Der Junge ist eine Enttäuschung auf der gesamten Linie und niemand würde nach seinem Verhalten auf seinem Posten auch nur im Entferntesten daran denken, ihn mit Kakarot in Verbindung zu bringen." Gohan sah betreten drein und Raditz machte eine Regung, als ob er dem Monarchen widersprechen wollte, als von draußen plötzlich das Geräusch startender Treibwerke zu vernehmen war und eine Windböe Sand und Staub in das frisch gereinigte Haus fegte.

„Er haut ab!", erkannte Raditz die Situation als Erster, aber Vegeta war schneller in seiner Reaktion. Ein Wirbel von Farben rauschte an Trunks vorbei, der ebenfalls auf die Beine sprang und nach draußen lief. Als er, nur Sekunden später, auf dem Innenhof stand, war von dem Shuttle bereits nichts mehr zu erkennen.


End file.
